An Expression of Love
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: Skipper meminta bantuan timnya untuk mencari cara memberitahu Marlene bahwa ia mencintainya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? One-shot. Songfic. Skilene.


A/N: Halo! Ini karya pertama saya yang berbahasa  
Indonesia, jadi saya mohon saran, masukan, dan  
komentar anda tentang cerita ini!  
Disclaimer: Karakter-karakter dari The Penguins of  
Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan milik  
Nickelodeon dan DreamWorks. Lagu yang saya pakai  
berjudul 'Bukan Cinta Biasa' dan bukan milik saya juga,  
melainkan dipopulerkan dan dimiliki oleh Afgan.  
Silahkan membaca...

-An Expression of Love-  
"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ada yang ingin ku beritahu." kata  
Skipper, yang sedang berdiri di hadapan timnya.  
"apa itu, Skipper?" tanya Private.  
Skipper mendesah. "mungkin kalian sudah menyadari ini.  
Aku sering berlaku lebih lembut terhadap Marlene."  
katanya.  
"ya... Aku pikir itu karena dia seorang wanita." kata  
Kowalski.  
"itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi ada satu alasan lagi."  
kata Skipper dengan gugup.  
"katakan saja, Skipper. Mungkin ada yang bisa kami  
bantu?" kata Private.  
"aku... Aku menyukainya." kata Skipper.  
Rico menjerit - bukan menjerit sih, tepatnya  
bersendawa khas psikopatnya Rico.  
"aku tahu kau punya pandangan yang sensitif tentang  
cinta, Rico. Tapi kau juga harus tahu." kata Skipper.  
"ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Kitka dan Lola?" tanya  
Kowalski.  
"Kitka... Dia bukan untukku. Dia telah memangsa Erik,  
walau sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan untuk itu. Dan  
Lola, lupakan dia. Dia hanya sebuah boneka, dan ada  
sesuatu yang tak mau kubicarakan tentang dia." kata  
Skipper.  
"baiklah..." kata Kowalski.  
"kenapa tidak memberitahu kami lebih awal?" tanya  
Private.  
"pertama, kau masih terlalu muda untuk hal semacam  
ini, Private. Kedua-"  
"17 tahun! Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun dan dianggap  
masih muda?"  
"ya, jika dibandingkan dengan aku yang 30 tahun,  
Kowalski yang 29 tahun, dan Rico 28 tahun."  
"TUA!" kata Rico.  
"oh, ya... Kau benar." kata Private, setengah kecewa.  
"baik, kembali ke permasalahan." kata Skipper. "  
sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, apakah ada yang  
keberatan bila aku berhubungan dengan Marlene?"  
"tentu tidak." kata Kowalski.  
"tidak sama sekali." kata Private.  
Rico menggeleng. "uh-uh."  
Skipper tersenyum. "terima kasih, anak-anak."  
Skipper berdeham dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "  
sekarang aku butuh bantuan kalian. Aku ingin  
memberitahu Marlene bahwa... aku mencintainya. Tapi  
bagaimana caranya?"  
"memberikan bunga?" usul Kowalski, membaca papan  
kerjanya.  
"tidak, itu terlalu sederhana."  
"cincin?"  
"itu hanya bila kami akan menikah." kata Skipper,  
mukanya memerah.  
"membacakan puisi?"  
"bukan gayaku."  
"menyanyikan lagu?"  
"YA!" seru Private tiba-tiba. "kau bisa menyanyi  
untuknya! Di malam hari, seperti sebuah serenade!"  
"entahlah, Private. Aku-"  
"kami akan membantu!"  
Skipper tersenyum. Timnya benar-benar pengertian.  
"baiklah. Kerja bagus anak-anak!" seru Skipper.  
Mereka melakukan tos, dan Rico memuntahkan dinamit.  
"er... Tidak Rico, kali ini tidak pakai dinamit." kata  
Skipper.

"aku tidak tahu, Private. Tapi..."  
"ayo! Putrimu sudah di depan mata!"  
Mereka berempat berada di depan habitat Marlene.  
Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang. Skipper  
membawa sebuah gitar.  
Skipper berdeham dan mulai memainkan gitarnya dan  
bernyanyi.

Marlene sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.  
Tangannya memegang foto Skipper yang disimpannya  
secara diam-diam.  
"aku menyukaimu, Skipper... Tapi, apakah kau juga  
menyukaiku?" bisiknya, sambil menatap foto itu.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian seseorang dari luar guanya.  
Suara yang selalu dirindukannya.

"kali ini kusadari  
aku telah jatuh cinta  
dari hatiku terdalam  
sungguh aku cinta padamu..."

Marlene berlari keluar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya  
adalah Skipper, sedang bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar.

"cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa  
jika kamu yang memiliki  
dan kamu yang temani ku  
seumur hidupku"

Marlene takjub melihatnya. Orang yang dicintainya  
menyanyi untuknya?

"terimalah pengakuanku  
percayalah kepadaku  
semua ini kulakukan  
karna kamu memang untuk ku"

Marlene ikut bernyanyi dengan Skipper.

"cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa  
jika kamu yang menemani  
dan kamu yang temani ku  
seumur hidupku  
terimalah pengakuanku..."

Lagu selesai dan Marlene langsung memeluk Skipper.  
"Skipper! Ini salah satu hal terindah dalam hidupku! Dan, kau bisa bermain gitar?" kata Marlene.  
"ya, seseorang memaksaku untuk mempelajarinya." canda Skipper. "Marlene, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." katanya lagi, dengan lebih serius.  
"ya...?"  
"aku menyukaimu, Marlene. Aku mencintaimu." kata Skipper, wajahnya memerah.  
"aku juga, Skipper! Aku mencintaimu!" kata Marlene.  
Skipper menatap Marlene. Mata biru esnya bertemu mata coklat Marlene. Dan mereka berciuman. Agak sulit sih, dengan yang satu memiliki paruh dan yang satu merupakan mulut. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Hal itu tetap menjadi pengalaman terbaik mereka, dan mereka menikmatinya.  
Kowalski, Private, dan Rico meluncur pulang ke habitat mereka, meninggalkan pasangan baru tersebut dengan urusan mereka.

THE END


End file.
